dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bujin
|Race = Race of Hera|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Age 767|Address = Planet Hera|Occupation = Mercenary|Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers|FamConnect = Frieza (Master) Bojack (Boss) Zangya (Comrade) Bido (Comrade) Kogu (Comrade)}} Bujin (ブージン, 'Būjin') is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, as all members are of the same race, the Race of Hera. He sports teal-colored skin, but unlike the other members of Bojack's crew, it is uncertain if Bujin's hair is colored orange or if he even has hair at all. Personality Biography Bojack Unbound Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. Bujin is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he ambushes Gohan, attacking him with his psychic powers. Later in the film, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya defeat Yamcha and Tien Shinhan who arrived to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers. Along with his comrades, he then fights Gohan. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 form, however, Gohan manages to effortlessly break the Psycho Thread hold on him when both Bujin and Bido tries to pin him with the attack. The young Super Saiyan 2 then makes short work of both Bujin and Bido, breaking them both in half with a single kick and punch respectively, vaporizing each on impact. Film Appearances Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bujin makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power On his own Bujin appeared comparable to base Gohan, though the young half-Saiyan was able to dodge all of his attacks and nullify an attack meant to kill him by powering up. Bujin was also able to easily defeat Tien Shinhan single-handedly. Later, teamed up with Bido and Zangya, the group were able to overcome a Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan by ganging up on him. He was no match for Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, who walked through the combined Psycho Threads of him and Bido and obliterated him with a single kick to the midsection. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – As shown in Dragon Ball Heroes, Bujin is able to use ki blasts. * Finger Beam – Zangya, Bido, and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. * Telekinesis – The ability to manipulate objects with the power of his mind. He uses his powers to throw objects at Gohan. * Terrain Change - By glowing orange Bujin is able to change the settings of the area where he and Gohan are fighting. * Wild Sense – Bujin used this technique against Tien Shinhan when the latter and Yamcha arrive to help Gohan against Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers. * Psychic Blaze – Bujin uses his telekinetic powers to attack his opponent with giant clock hands. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Psycho Thread – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Forms Majin Bujin Majin Bujin is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Games Appearances Bujin is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Heroes Bujin makes his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05.00 version update, Bujin's Clothes, and Bujin's Turban are a clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior, which can be purchased from the TP Shop. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Future Warrior must obtain Bujin's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, & Feet) and Bujin's Turban (accessory) along with Bido's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hand, & Feet) in order to complete Bojack's Challenge in order to unlock Bojack's Initiation Test to train under him. Voice Actors * Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta * English: ** FUNimation dub: Christopher Bevins ** AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann * French dub: Brigitte Lecordier Battles Movies * Bujin vs. Gohan * Bujin vs. Tien Shinhan * Bujin, Bido, and Zangya vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) * Bujin, Bido, and Bojack vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Bujin, Zangya, and Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Bujin, Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Zangya, and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) * Bujin and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia * His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity". Gallery Dbz-28.jpg|Bujin Bujin(Daiz6).png|Bujin concept art, drawn by Toriyama (Daizenshuu 6) Bujin1.JPG.jpg|Bujin bows down in front of Bojack BujinTransport1.png|Bujin uses his powers to change the battle field BujinTransport2.png|Bujin changes the area using his powers BujinPsycho.png|Bujin using his Psychic Blaze BujinBido1.png BujinBido2.png BujinBarrier2.png|Bujin casting his Psycho Thread BujinCacaoGokua.png|Bujin, Frieza, Cacao, and Kogu appear in Fusion Reborn Galaxy Soldiers Prison Planet-1.jpg GalaxySoldiersFingerBeams.png Wa206.jpg|Bujin in the Bandai CCG References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 # ↑ Obscure races. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Film characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased